User talk:Delix club
Just love this pic You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Are you the person who has created the Delix club website? I must tell you I am a huge admirer of your OC Perla and Grazzelia. Please will you teach me how to create an OC like you do they are awesome and perfect. Please I request you teach me the technique. Please reply as soon as possible even if, god forbid, its a no. Thank you and do reply.TecnaFloraFans (talk) 06:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 14:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Delix club, What do you mean how to make different articles? Do you mean making one? Simply click the Contribute button and press add a page. If this is not what you meant by that statement, please reply again and tell me what you actually meant. Thanks! Soaf (talk) 19:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Is fine. Next time please don't repeat that mistake. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:33, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I saw you edit the Winx Club Episode 425 page. How come you didn't bother editing the Winx Club Episode 426 page?? AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 01:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) May I ask where do you watch that ep? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:45, September 13, 2014 (UTC) IC. Yet by far I haven't found any available sites to watch that episode, so what do you think of telling that spell and I'll just add it on spell list, without having any articles created until the episode is available for everyone to watch? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I got it. And you're welcome. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) They have text on the picture, so it's not okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) The 2nd one is fine with me. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm studying for my exams and not very active around so remind me about that when we both are online at the same time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but at this time, the fanarts of the rumored "Butterflyix" should not have appeared in this place, else some people will say "They're official, I saw it on Winx Wiki!" Sorry, I have enough with those idiots! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for late respond. The episodes are unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:01, November 10, 2014 (UTC) You there?! EloiseWinx (talk) 16:25, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes EloiseWinx (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess that you know how now? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) In that case, you just need to upload the full video you have here and link me to the uploaded video. I'll add it on the template for you. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I protected that picture. Besides, I think that nothing necessary to replace it. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) What pic @@? ALL of the Sirenix pictures were added long ago @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Opps... Thanks for telling. I didn't know someone removed the Sirenix picture on Bloom article @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks a lot :)! Yet I think that the Mythix video of Stella's transformation is in the wrong order, with her scene of having wand should come up first. The same issue goes with Flora's one :)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think that they just have physical attacks, nothing else. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi AmberAisha (talk) 01:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC)AmberAisha ???? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you please stop creating spells that is not Cinélume-related? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:26, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Have you read the rules before saying so? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I been doing good but it only 1 full song video and instrumental version of it as XxdragonheartxX said so. Soaf (talk) 18:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hi, I'm fine thanks. For the songs? Could you please tell which ones exactly? I checked the transformation songs and did not see "Transformation Sequence", unless you're talking about transformation or seasons pages. In that case, I'd rather you ask an admin. XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I guess we could, but only if you can find a video with the complete song. If you can't find an official one (for the song), it's okay for a fanmade complete one only if it follows the original version of the song. XxDragonHeart (talk) 17:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, only the Believix, Sirenix and Charmix have an official complete English version, with the Enchantix only having a short song. So for the Bloomix, Mythix, Harmonix and Magicien Winx transformation songs you can add a fanmade complete version as along as it follows the original version. If you don't find any, you can add more that one vid for each part. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! How are you. I am fine. I am glad we have things in common. Have a nice day. :) 21:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC)~ hi! there Nice to meet you and I love your avatar,<3 Charmefille (talk) 14:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) hi I am just having a bit of confusion with my signature. I mean I asked an admin to make my signature and the admin did so.she sent me a sand box that you can see on my talk page.Btw the admin didn't reply me so the problem is that do i have to do do something with the sandbox because when I click the signature button it displays the normal wiki's signature? what did you to operate your signature please tell.thanks Charmefille (talk) 12:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Depends on what file you're going to upload. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:30, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help delix club! Charmefille (talk) 06:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Shifa. It been awhile, my computer wasn't working. ��--AmberAisha (talk) 23:20, February 22, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Well, I wish you the best of luck in your exam. P. S get a A+--AmberAisha (talk) 13:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha I'm good with math. Ask me if you need any help ��--AmberAisha (talk) 15:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Well, I'm Not Sure. You Have To Ask RoseXinh About This. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 16:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I saw you add a photo of the battle in the Omega Dimension from the Season 4 finale episode. You should add the photo which shows the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and frozen solid in the Omega Dimension page also! EloiseWinx (talk) 06:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:44, February 24, 2015 (UTC) If you don't use any pictures, DON'T upload them! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) If I point out any, what will you say? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't need apology from anyone. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh. About That I've Saved It On My Computer But I Forget To Post It So That Why I Revert It. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 12:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Next Time If You Want To Capture Some Pictures From Youtube Via Winx Club English Page, Please Go The "Annotations" & Select "Off" So That Winx Club English Profile Picture Won't Be On The Picture. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 16:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Takedown Hey, Delix. You can create a signature with my profile name and after the Bloomix Bloom. So I will not use that old firm I have 17:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi, you don't need to be a member of a project to help out. But as you asked, I will ask an admin to add you as a member on the projects page. Just please do not forget this: *Project scripts includes scripts and songs *Being a member of a project does not mean you have more power than a user that is not *You can always ask me if there is anything you're not sure about or you have doubts Also, please read . Have fun editing. XxDragonHeart (talk) 01:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) That's great! I hope you get good marks too. Was it hard?AmberAisha (talk) 21:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha About The Episodes Grading Templates, You Can Not Add It. Only The Leader Of The Project Episodes Can Only Add It So Next Time Please Don't Add It, Okay? ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 12:56, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I see you got a new profile photo. Pretty. I'll probably change my profile pic too.--AmberAisha (talk) 18:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Do not worry, I fixed it. ^^ 国aru yo~ 03:03, March 28, 2015 (UTC) You are welcome. ^///^ 国aru yo~ 07:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC)